


开壳 04

by nicoooooo



Category: friendzone - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoooooo/pseuds/nicoooooo





	开壳 04

被迫抬起的窄腰随着侵入者的动作摇晃，眼前一切都是混乱的，耳边sam粗重的呼吸以及属于另一个人的轻吟混杂成一场春梦。  
取悦别人、取悦自己是stud的本能，即便精神上再抗拒，身体也会惯性的做出举动，不能控制的兴奋，随着对方节奏摆弄甚至在对方离开时追随，对方入侵时竟然妄图吞的更深。  
Stud觉得自己堕落的彻底，在earth面前完全不堪，烂泥一般糟糕。

但是，earth似乎是喜欢，或者说喜欢他的身体，让stud在自我嫌恶的边缘徘徊。  
earth加重的喘息声，失控的节奏、腰胯上捏紧的手指都让stud解脱，并不是只有自己享受这堕落的性爱。直到stud明显的感觉earth快到了，猛烈的撞击之后紧紧的压制，stud想转过头去看earth高潮的表情，   
却被对方紧紧按住后颈，即使他奋力挣扎几次也没成功，抬起的一瞬间就被不可抗拒的压下，仿若溺水的傻瓜一般。  
不过stud没有错失掉声音，原来goodboy即使做top也叫的这么好听。呵，自己和sam可真脏。

 

欲望来的时候急切的几乎能吞噬一切，消散的时候留下的空隙却能将人湮灭。Earth满足后毫不犹豫的推开了stud的身体，没有抚摸，更不可能温存，stud知道自己是什么，匹配他的是什么。但是earth没有没有离开，  
只是脱力般的躺在床边，低垂的睫毛无辜而诱惑，好像刚才攻城略地的是别人。  
其实只是不想看见我们这对贱人吧，stud心里自嘲，眼睛却克制不住的停留在earth身上，一点点描摹是不是就能凑成自己无缘一睹的画面，拼合上自己的感觉就能假装也曾耳鬓厮磨？Stud甚至有些嫉妒sam，   
凭什么独占这样的人，还要目睹earth和自己融为一体。  
似是察觉到stud过火的眼神，earth不耐的扯过床单遮住自己，仍旧闭着眼睛假寐。

沉浸在某种虚伪温情里的stud很快就会知道自己错的多离谱。  
Sex is sex？  
当sam扯过他手臂的时候stud开始惶恐，梦再美终究要醒，丑陋才是本质。被男人强硬的翻过身体激烈的亲吻抚摸，光裸的身体想要躲藏推据却毫无立场，不可抗拒的插入，顶弄弄满印记，stud并不愿意，却不拒绝。  
就好像被earth拒绝后第一次去酒吧寻欢，被猎艳老gay压在洗手间隔板上侵犯一样，很痛，但终究不会再痛。  
泥沼污秽么，深陷其中也能感到暖。

Stud觉得很痛，痛的满眼是泪，一向玩起来没有边界的浪子哭了让sam觉得不可思议。Stud放荡、魅惑最重要的，他不需要温柔对待，这是他和earh最本质的不同，也让sam欲罢不能。“宝贝是不是太舒服了，嗯”，  
语气温柔却不代表动作轻柔，逼着stud发出受不了的呻吟只能换来sam满意的微笑以及变本加厉的操干。

Stud觉得自己像是随波逐流的沉舟或是坠入深渊的孤魂，等待他的只能是堕落，拼命的伸手想握住光，搭上的不过是一小节手指。不敢用力只是轻轻捏住，即使身体不受控制的晃动也不肯放手。手指轻颤一下，  
stud就觉得光要离他而去，还好，它没有动。

混乱的夜晚伴随的都是荒废的白日，stud从梦中醒来的时候已是日上三竿。房间里只有自己，好像昨晚的混乱只是错觉。  
“earth呢？”推门看见sam站在廊间不动，手中捏着一块手帕，主人应该很爱惜它，即使洗的微微泛白也叠的端正。  
Sam只是看向门口没有说话。  
Stud当然知道。  
初入情场的少年，夜场常见的骚扰殴斗，急救室天神一样的医生，还有他的手帕。  
被earth重复上百遍的老套相遇，以为是命中注定，也不过是草草收场。

讥诮的抬起嘴角，stud潇洒的和sam说再见。  
对，  
是再也不见。


End file.
